A Thorn Among Roses
by devilishbynature
Summary: A girl from Tamaran's sister planet Zanar struggles to free herself from the bonds of the war that has gripped them for years. She escapes and is hesitant in a world unfamiliar to her. Better story than summary. Rated T for potential themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans and I do not claim any of their ideas.**

Enjoy!

A Thorn Among the Roses

Chapter I

My eyes flash open to the thunderous ring of an explosion. I dart out of my bed and to my window, feeling the dizzying radiation of the bomb flow through the air. The faded, pseudo silk curtains I had hung months before begin to sear and scorch under the heat of the evil black smoke billowing through. Gagging, I tear the curtains down and peer out. What I see makes my heart skip a beat.

Fire consumes everything within sight. Men and women are screaming, running the streets with terror. A child who has lost its mother screeches at the sound of an old, rotten house collapsing. I launch myself out the window, fire licking at my heels, and take flight. Only making it so far, I land roughly on the dirt approximately thirty feet away. A burning lamppost crumples, and falls towards the child. With all my might I push my energy into my legs and force myself to fly. I scoop up the child and roll out of the lamppost's way. The child, a young boy, shrieks louder. Tucking him into my neck, I look back at my house. By now it has completely fallen, its weak foundation giving easily. The rest of the buildings around are doomed to the same fate. The small shanty town I call home stands no chance against the angry flames of the Tamaranian bombs. A Tamaranian battle ship hovers over, still sinking bombs into our home. Out of a pillar of smoke a Zaranian general rides on his morphen—horse.

"Lorgneforbesner!" he yells. "Attack!"

Hundreds of men emerge from the wreckage and begin firing their weapons at the space ship. Their battle cries ring through the deafening crash of the bombs, and I feel a small shiver of pride as our military fights. It soon vanishes as another building collapses.

"Freben snorkleem!" a woman cries, racing towards me. "My baby!"

Wondering if he really is hers, I hand him over, deciding he is better off with her than me. Looking around, waves of anger shoot through my core.

_Tamaranians are a proud, ruthless people who care of nothing but their own wealth and comfort! Why, Zarar is their sister planet, and they attack as if we are a nuisance to them!_ I think.

A blind fury comes over me. I launch to my left and drive my fist through the wall of the marpflew—grocery store. It buckles and falls, and I turn back, stalking down the street. A man and woman flinch away as I march towards the general.

"Flin wharp dool snar,"I demand. "I want to fight." He looks down at me and laughs, shooing me away with his hand.

"Flin wharp dool snar!" I repeat, my hands balling my hands into a fist. He turns to me and frowns.

"Hun freebreewarp doble kackle," he snarls. "You best be on your way before you regret it."

"Flin wharp—" I start, but his hand slaps across my face, his strength throwing me to the ground.

"Yulitar buuk," he growls. "Upitar new unitary go toritane deph Zanaranian!"—"Stupid girl! Put her with the other mongrels who can't behave like educated Zanaranians!"

Four men grab for me, but I slip away and sprint back from where I came. I hear the general order them to pursue me. Driving my next step into the ground, I take off into the black, sunless, smoke-stricken sky. They are faster than I am, and I know it, even while flying. Before I even get fifty feet off the ground I feel a hand wrap around my ankle, yanking me down. He has at least 100 pounds on me, and easily shifts our weight so he is on top. We fall, and he drives me into the ground. I feel a pop in my shoulder, and pain explodes from it. I nearly scream, but bite my tongue. This is not a wise time to show weakness.

The man, panting, crouches over me and grins. "Smorn frow."—"Got her." The other men who were behind us smiled and nodded their approval. He twists his fingers in my hair and pulls my head up. Having bitten down too hard, I taste the blood from my tongue.

"She's a beauty, too," he sneers, breathing his hot, smoky breath in my face. "She should be a fun one." My body betrays me and flinches at the obvious meaning behind his statement.

As he pulls in me off the ground I turn my head and spit in his face. He doesn't even move, locking eyes with mine. He tightens his grip on my hair, and I bite down on my tongue again.

"You better cooperate, whore, or I'll make sure you leave without something you had before," he whispers in my ear. He pulls his head back slightly and brushes his lips against mine. With an almost audible hiss I punch him in the groin. He doubles over, releasing my hair. Before I take a step they all are on me and have my hands and legs in chains. One of them throws me on the ground and kicks me in the side, knocking the wind out of me. With tears in my eyes I gasp for breath.

"Forg lem aeg yuganish," I can hear faintly. "What do we do with her?"

"Gurgenth beg tem mark lep na pholum." –"Knock her out and put her with the others."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would like to keep them coming, but you guys have a big part in deciding that. :) Should I continue?Constructive critisism and ideas are welcome. Thanks.**


End file.
